Robin's Secret Life
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin is left with five children to raise from a friend who dies and she has Emma and is pregnant herself and Patrick leaves her who will help her? What will everyone think when her past in Paris becomes known? Who will support her? What happens when Patrick decides he made a mistake in leaving Robin and divorcing her? Will she take Patrick back or stay with Jason?


ROBIN'S SECRET LIFE

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: story takes place last of 2008 start of 2009

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was doing her rounds when she reached the nurse's station and Epiphany tells Robin that she has a visitor in the waiting room. A curious Robin walks into the waiting room and is shocked by who was there. Robin walks over to her and asks the woman that is there "What are you doing here?" Robin asked nervously looking around, she didn't not want to explain who this woman was.

"Robin, you are the only one I could come to I have a short time to live maybe a week to a month to live and the babies need a home and I want you to raise them. You are the only one I trust to raise the babies. I need you to take them and love them and raise them, they mean the world to me and I want them raised right and you will do that. The twins are three now and the triplets are two weeks old. I know you can take care of them the right way. Raise them the right way. I know I am asking a lot with five children but you have always wanted a large family and this way you will have one. They need you Robin. You are the only one I trust please Robin all you have to do is sign these papers and they are yours. I had an attorney draw up these papers and they are legal here in the states as well as France."

"Let's get out of here and go to my lawyer's office so I can make sure these are legal and no one can take the kids away from me." The woman smiled knowing her children were in good hands.

Robin and the woman walk out of the waiting room and Robin signs out and Epiphany gives her a dirty look. "You still have patients to see."

"I made my rounds and I am leaving. I have something important to do and I am leaving, deal with it Epiphany." With that they got in the elevator and left to go see Alexis and Epiphany got on the phone to Patrick to tell him what Robin did.

"Did I get you in trouble with your boss?"

"No, she is not my boss, more like a pain in the butt is what she is. She is the head nurse although she thinks she should be running the place. She is just a nurse."

"Are you sure you should be leaving? You are not going to be fired are you?"

"Don't worry no I am not going to be fired. This is my car, I'll have to get a different one now which can hold all the car seats I am going to need."

"Thank you, Robin I know my babies will be cared and loved by you, and that and our past together is why I chose you."

"No one here what my life in Paris was like and I don't want them to know. Port Charles would be shocked to say the least if they ever found out what happened while I lived in Paris and the respect they have for me could be in jeopardy so please don't tell anyone how we met and how we stayed friends.. I am a doctor now and a respected doctor at that so please don't tell anyone how we know each other."

"Okay, I will tell them we lived in the same building, will that work?"

"Yes, that will work, we are here. Let's go do this."

"Yes, let's do this."

Robin briefly wondered how her husband would take this but she couldn't let these babies be homeless or separated by the court system. Who would want to adopt five kids all at once to keep this family together?

Robin and Bree walked into the law offices and Robin asked to speak to Alexis and the secretary asked who she was and she answered her saying, "I am Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake and I need to see Alexis now."

"I'm sorry but she is busy right now."

"Well then I will make sure she isn't busy thanks." And with that Robin and Bree walked into Alexis's office to find Carly, Jason and Sonny there.

"Alexis, sorry to barge in but I need to talk to you. Now."

Carly who is about to say something mean is surprised when Jason walks over to Robin and quietly asks "It's not your HIV is it?"

"No, well I might as well tell everyone I am a friend of Robin's from France we lived in the same apartment building and became friends and I have cancer and they have given me about a week to a month to live if that and I have three newborns and two three years old and I want Robin to raise them and these are the documents that my lawyer gave me so that Robin can raise them she would like you Alexis to look at them and make sure everything is fine with the papers so would you please look at them. Will you please do it now so that my mind is at ease and so is Robin's."

Alexis said, "Carly, Jason, Sonny I have to look at these documents for Robin and then I will be with you, but this is very important."

Robin sits Bree down in one of the chairs. Robin can't believe her friend is going to die and soon. She knew that Bree didn't even have a month, she knew it was much worse than Bree had said she may have a week but Robin doubted it.

Alexis said "These are air tight that you Robin, have custody of the five minor children. Have you talked to Patrick today?"

"No, he told me he had to go talk to Monica and Alan and that is the last I saw of him, today."

Alexis says "Everyone stay here. I will be right back."

"I wonder why she wants us to stay. I hope it's not a problem with the papers." Bree said.

"I'm sure it's not, everything will be alright." Robin said trying to be optimistic but she herself is wondering what was going on.

"So you will have that large family you always wanted." Jason said, he was sad that it was with another man she would have them with. He had always dreamed it would be with him she eventually would have that family with, even after she married Patrick he had still dreamed that it would be them who would eventually find their way back to each other. Now he knows that isn't going to happen.

"Yes, I will. Patrick and I were going to start telling everyone in a week or two that I had AI done and it worked and I am pregnant and so I am going to have a very large family like I always wanted. All seven of my kids will be loved and cared for just like you wanted Bree, I promise you that."

"Thank you, Robin. I just want my kids loved and cared for and with you they will be. I know that and congratulations on your pregnancy."

"Bree I will take care of your kids, they will be my kids just like Emma is and this little one will be."

"I know you will take care of them. I have no doubts about that."

Alexis walks in with Alan, Monica and Mac and Robin wonders what is going on and why they are there. "What's going on, Alexis? Why is Alan, Monica and Mac here?"

"We need to talk." Alexis said, "Before you sign those papers we need to tell you something about Patrick."

"What about Patrick? Is there something about Patrick that you aren't telling me? Is he dead?" Robin asks fearful wondering what happened to her husband.

"Robin, Patrick got a job offer yesterday with NASCAR and he took it. He went to Alan and Monica's office and quit and went back to your house and packed after he came to Alexis's office and signed divorce papers and custody papers of Emma and the baby you are pregnant with so he can't ever take your kids away from you. No one in his family can see Emma or the baby you are pregnant with unless you let them. You have complete control of your children. I'm sorry Robin."

"It was his idea to have another baby and NASCAR calls and I no longer have a husband. Where are these divorce papers?"

"They are here in this office when you decide what you want to do rather you want to sign them or not?" Alexis said.

"Bree, do you still want me to raise your children?"

"Yes, you are the only one I trust to take care of them."

"Okay so I need to sign those papers and I also will be signing the divorce papers if Alexis says that they are fair to Emma and the baby I'm carrying and to me?"

"They are more than fair."

"Then let me have a pen I need to sign Robin Scorpio to the papers because that is who I am."

"There is one more thing that Patrick wanted done and that was for Emma's last name to be Scorpio only he doesn't want her to have the name Drake any longer. I'm sorry Robin." Alexis said.

"Did you try to stop him from doing that?" Robin asked calmly.

"Yes but he wasn't going to change his mind." Alexis said.

"Fine will you take care of changing her name for me too?" Robin asked.

"Yes, all you have to do is sign the adoption papers for Bree's kids, divorce papers, papers to change Emma's name and you and your six kids plus the one you are pregnant with will be free of Patrick asshole Drake." Alexis said.

"Then give me a pen and I will start signing." Alexis hands her a pen and as everyone watches Robin who becomes Robin Scorpio again mother of six plus pregnant with her seventh child. Robin always wanted a big family and now she has one.

Bree asked to use the phone and asks the person to bring her children to Alexis's office now and hurry. Robin knew that Bree was feeling bad and she wouldn't make it much longer and she was right the kids got here and the three years old's were afraid and the babies were sleeping and Bree got down in front of her three year old's and said "This is Robin, she is your mommy now. She will take care of you from now on out. Robin help me up. It's time."

"Mac take the twins out of here and Alexis, Carly, Sonny take the triplets out of here." They rush to do she asked as she starts to check her friend over with the help of Alan, Monica and Jason. Soon though

It was evident to Robin and to the others that the ambulance they called was not going to be needed.

"Take care of my babies. Thank you Robin." And with a promise of "I will take care and love them as if they are my own." Bree passed away and suddenly she was a mother of six with one on the way. The sad news that Robin lost a friend and that she was going to have a funeral for her spread in Port Charles and when most of the town showed up at the funeral Robin never felt more loved and knew that she would be alright. That she had a whole town willing to be there for her, including Jason, Sonny, and even Carly showed up and was nice to Robin.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
